This application claims priority to an application entitled xe2x80x9cAUTOMATIC ANSWERING MACHINE IN A VIDEO PHONE AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING THE SAMExe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Dec. 29, 2000 and assigned Serial No. 2000-86175, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile video telephone with an automatic answering function, and in particular, to a mobile video telephone with an automatic answering function capable of sending a distinct video message to a specified person and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An automatic answering service is frequently used when one cannot answer an incoming call for various reasons. For example, in the case of a wire-based telephone, the automatic answering service is chiefly used when the telephone user is absent from a place where the telephone is installed. However, in the case of a mobile telephone, the automatic answering service is chiefly used when the telephone user cannot answer an incoming call because, for example, he or she is in conference or is at a public place such as a music hall or a theater.
However, in the case of the conventional mobile telephone, the automatic answering service is managed by the telephone system, so that the telephone user may hear uniform messages provided from the system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a mobile video telephone with an automatic answering function, capable of sending a distinct outgoing message to a specified person and a method for controlling the same.
To achieve the above and other objects, there is provided a mobile video telephone with an automatic answering function. The mobile video telephone comprises a camera for taking a photograph of a calling person; a memory for storing a password, a video message, a basic message and a hint message; an image processor for compressing image data taken by the camera and decompressing image data received from a counterpart mobile video telephone; and a display for displaying the image data received from the counterpart mobile video telephone and also for displaying an operating status of the mobile video telephone. Further, the mobile video telephone comprises an alarm for generating a ring tone distinguishable from a normal ring tone, upon receipt of an incoming call from a specified person.
Upon receipt of an incoming call, the mobile video telephone determines whether an automatic answering mode is set. If the automatic answering mode is set, the mobile video telephone sends a basic automatic answering screen including a password input request message. Upon receipt of a password, the mobile video telephone determines whether the received password is identical to a previously registered password. If the passwords are identical to each other, the mobile video telephone sends a video message associated with the password.